The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a semiconductor device having field effect transistors which are used as charge/discharge switching elements of a battery or the like.
In a portable equipment as represented by a notebook-type PC or a mobile phone, a Li ion (hereinafter referred to as Li+) battery which possesses high energy density is generally used as a battery which supplies an electric power. A power MISFET is connected with the Li+ battery as a switching element, and the power MISFET controls the Li+ battery by controlling charging and discharging of the battery.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open 2004-356499 (patent document 1), there is disclosed a technique in which a power MOSFET which functions as a protective circuit for a Li+ battery pack formed on a semiconductor chip adopts a pad arrangement in which a source pad, a gate pad, gate pad and a source pad are arranged in order from one direction, and also adopts a pin arrangement in conformity with such pad arrangement in which lead pins of a lead frame are arranged in order in order of a 1 pin, a source pin, a gate pin, a gate pin and a source pin, wherein these pads and pins are connected with each other using wires.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open 2000-307017 (patent document 2), there is disclosed a MOSFET which includes a semiconductor pellet, gate and source inner leads which electrically lead out an MOSFET element to the outside, outer leads which are connected with the inner leads respectively, a header which enhances heat radiation property, and a resin sealing body which seals the semiconductor pellet, a group of inner leads and a portion of the header. Further, the inner leads are mechanically and electrically connected with the semiconductor pellet via connecting portions which are formed of bump, the header which is exposed from the resin sealing body is connected with a side opposite to the semiconductor pellet via a drain connection portion, and the outer leads are bent in a gull-wing shape.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2004-356499
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese patent laid-open 2000-307017